One piece, wooden hockey sticks have the feel, weight and physical characteristics such as flexibility and stiffness that hockey players have found desirable since the inception of the game. Unfortunately, one piece wooden hockey sticks tend to break, necessitating the replacement of the stick during the game.
It is desirable to develop a hockey stick that has the feel, weight and physical characteristics of a wooden hockey stick with improved strength characteristics. Hockey sticks shafts have been made of aluminum, polymeric materials, filled and reinforced polymeric materials and fiber reinforced polymeric materials. The shafts of these hockey sticks are hollow and can be made such that a replaceable wooden or plastic blade may be inserted into the shaft if the blade is broken or if the blade should be changed for some other reason.
Pultruded hockey stick shafts made of reinforced polymeric materials capable of receiving a replaceable handle and/or blade are known in the art. A pultruded, hockey stick shaft made of fiber reinforced polymeric materials is known. The use of layers of glass fiber (or fiberglass) and carbon fiber in all four sides of the pultruded shaft of a hockey stick is also known.